


domestic

by subtlehomoeroticism



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlehomoeroticism/pseuds/subtlehomoeroticism
Summary: dream really likes seeing his boyfriend in his clothes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 342





	domestic

**Author's Note:**

> hello dreamnap nation how we feelin today? it has been a Very Long time since i have posted here and of course this is the first thing i choose to do lmao

sapnap woke up to the smell of coffee and cooking bacon, and an absence of warmth in the blankets next to him. he lifted his head from under his pile of blankets, blinking slowly, but dream already seemed to have gotten up for the day. leaving him all alone in bed to freeze. traitor. florida weather was a hot, humid, nightmare, but the house? constantly freezing just as dream liked it, much to sapnap’s complaints. 

he laid in bed for a bit longer, until his need for the bathroom got to be too much, and slowly sat up. he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, trying to rub out some of the drowsiness, and untangled himself from the blankets. they slept together in the master bedroom now, so he slipped into the adjoining bathroom, did his business and washed his hands when he was finished, splashing some cool water on his face. it gave him a little shock, but didn’t help eradicate his sleepy state like he’d wanted. 

he dried his face and hands and pulled the sleeves of the hoodie he was wearing back down over his hands, leaving the bathroom. he took a pair of boxers from one of his drawers, pulling them on so he had at least something covering his lower half, and left the room. 

as he passed what had used to be his bedroom (it was more of his streaming room now, most nights he slept in dream’s), he heard a little noise and poked his head inside to investigate. patches was playing with one of dream’s hair ties around, using her paws and teeth to send it flying across the room, chasing after it. when she saw sapnap she froze, then walked over to him, rubbing against his legs and purring. 

“hey, patches.” he said with a smile, his voice still a bit rough from last night. she stared up at him expectantly, and he leaned down to scoop her up into his arms. “c’mon, lets go get something to eat, yeah? i’m sure you’re hungry.” he buried his face in her soft fur for a moment, then started walking towards the kitchen. 

dream was there, standing by the stove, making something that smelled shockingly edible. neither had cooked much since they’d moved in, sapnap questioned whether or not dream even knew how sometimes. he let patches jump down and pad over to dream to shout at him for food, trailing after her. dream cooed and crouched down to pet her, standing up when he saw sapnap’s bare legs come into his vision. 

“hey, baby, good morning.” dream said, his eyes going soft, his smile even more so. “sleep well?” 

sapnap nodded and stepped forwards with his arms out, hands making a grabbing motion, and dream obliged, opening his arms for sapnap. sapnap pressed close, arms tight around dream’s waist, face pressed against his neck. dream slid one arm around him, reaching behind himself to turn the stove off with the other before wrapping sapnap up tightly in both arms. he rested his chin on top of his head, waiting for sapnap to become a little more coherent. 

“what’s f’r breakfast?” sapnap eventually murmured into dream’s neck, hands fisting in the back of dream’s tshirt. 

gentle fingers slipped through his hair, and dream’s voice rumbled softly above him, “i managed to make bacon and pancakes without burning the house down? or i can make you something else, if you wanted.” 

“no, that sounds good.” sapnap said, but made no move to step away. dream made to move, but sapnap’s firm hold kept him from getting very far. 

“you know you’ll have to let go eventually so i can move, yeah?”

“you’re warm. turn the fuckin’ air conditioning down a bit and we’ll talk.” sapnap retorted, sass prevalent even in the late morning. 

dream let out a wheezing laugh and slid one hand down, giving sapnap’s ass a squeeze. “fair. c’mere, then, sap.” he bent his knees a little and got both hands under sapnap’s thighs, nudging him to hop up a little. dream got an incredulous look back at first, but after another squeeze to his upper thigh, sapnap did, letting himself be lifted off the ground. 

he wrapped his legs around dream’s waist, letting out a little shriek when his boyfriend straightened up and hiked him up a little higher. his arms flew around his neck to steady himself. “oh my god, it is so too early for this.” he complained, an eyebrow raising in question as dream began to walk them around the counter to the empty side. dream set him down on the edge of the counter, hands sliding to his hips to slip under the hoodie he wore, fingers trailing over the thin barrier of fabric. 

“you’re wearing my hoodie.” he stated, eyes flicking down to the white smiley face on the hoodie, meeting sapnap’s eyes. 

“guess it was just the closest thing in the dark last night. i got real cold because, you know, its, like, sixty degrees in this house.” he slid his hands into dream’s hair, arms draped over his shoulders. 

“you are so dramatic. it’s not even that cold, and it’s hot outside.” dream bumped his forehead against sapnap’s affectionately, stepping close between his thighs. 

“some of us aren’t literal human space heaters, dre.” he linked his ankles behind dream, barricading him in close. “your hair’s getting long again,” he commented, then leaned in to press his lips to dream’s. 

dream’s hands tightened ever so slightly on his hips, both simply enjoying the feeling of their lips pressing together, exchanging slow and lazy kisses for a bit. sapnap’s fingers carded through dream’s hair, and dream’s hands slid further up under the hoodie, running his hands over his bare sides. 

“love you.” sapnap murmured against his lips after a while, breath ghosting against dream’s. 

“i love you too, pandas.” dream responded softly, kissing his temple. “you more awake now?” 

“yeah, i’m hungry. it hasn’t gone cold, right? but i wouldn’t be surprised, considering this house is an actual human freezer.” 

“it’s not that cold, seriously!”

**Author's Note:**

> cranked this bad boy out in about an hour after waking up to whatever george’s fever dream of a stream was. meant for it to be more focused on the hoodie thing but i got very off track, obviously


End file.
